bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival page at Bully Wiki. Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival is a carnival located in the southeast of Old Bullworth Vale in Bully. Location Summary The carnival lies in the southeast of Old Bullworth Vale, and can be accessed via tunnel. Admission is $1. It offers a variety of games and rides, among other attractions, including a Freak Show. All of the rides are manned by Freeley. Despite its name, the carnival does not appear to travel, and seems pretty much set into its location. Attractions Rides The Big Squid The Big Squid is a spinning ride. Passengers sit in circular compartments built for what appears to be 1-2 people, and the ride then commences to spin around. Big Canyon Railway The Big Canyon Railway is a rollercoaster. The Ferris Wheel The Ferris wheel, as its name implies, is a Ferris wheel. Games Games can be played for a small amount of money, and in turn for certain scores, the player will earn a certain amount of tickets. Tickets can then be used to purchase prizes from the Prize Tent. After passing Photography 5, the amount of tickets earned from playing a game will double. Strike Out Strike Out is manned by Dorsey. The gameplay is simple, players must throw baseballs at moving targets. Targets appear three in a row, and are different baseball positions. The main target are Catchers, hitting another target or missing entirely wastes a ball. There are six balls the player has to use at their disposal per game. Hitting the catcher's glove earns the player a bonus. High Striker This game is manned by Crystal. The gameplay is simple, players must swing a hammer down onto a target in attempt to make the bell at the top of the tower sound. However, players may fall over if they do not exert enough force to lift the hammer. A score of 100 earns players 3 tickets, a score of 80+ earns players 2 tickets, and a score of 70+ earns players 1 ticket. Splish Splash Splish Splash is a dunk tank game. Inside the dunk tank is Hector, who heckles players as they try to dunk him. To win, the player must hit the target. Players are given three shots, but only need to hit the target once to win. Winning the game results in the earning of 3 tickets. Shooting Range The shooting range is also run by Crystal. The player uses a rubber band pistol to hit targets that pass in front of a backdrop. Players are allowed infinite shots, but there is a time limit. Bottles are 5 points, Outlaws are worth 10 or 15 points (depending on the speed at which they pass), and Cowgirls deduct 10 points. Hitting the Sheriff's Star earns 50 points, but it only passes once per game. If the player scores 400 points or higher, they are awarded 20 tickets. Shooting at 300 bottles unlocks the Green Ninja costume. Go Kart Races Additional Attractions Fortune Teller A small fortune teller that gives players a fortune in exchange for $0.25. Fortunes given by the fortune teller can be found here. Prize Tent The prize tent is where carnival-goers may exchange tickets for prizes. In the back, there is one of every arcade console in the game, including the only console of Nut Shots. Broken Merry-Go-Round A merry-go-round in the center of the carnival that is closed off by a chain link fence and warning signs. It is not repaired throughout the entire year. Funhouse A funhouse that is only accessible during the Funhouse Fun mission in Chapter 4. Freak Show A freak show that is somewhat like a museum. Category:Locations